


In the Shadows

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Making Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shivers made your body tremble as his hands ran down your waist down to your hips. With working on the show, college, and work, both of you hadn’t had a lot of time for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

The hallways of the performing arts center were pitch black. It was already dark outside and with the lights turned off, you could barely see anything in front of you. And given every few yards held a set of doors that may or may not be open, as well as actors’ costume changes littering the floor, it wasn’t the safest place to be walking. But you trusted your limited eyesight as you made your way back towards the door to the auditorium. 

A hand reached out from the shadows and gripped your arm. You shrieked, jumping as it pulled you into the shadows as well.

“Well aren’t we jumpy tonight?” a familiar voice said and you didn’t need any light to know there was a smirk on his face. You hit him lightly.

“That wasn’t funny, Farlan. You scared the bejeezus outta me,” you grumbled. His hands prodded your shoulders before sliding down to your waist. Clearly, his sight wasn’t that great either. “Are you just grabbing random people and pulling them over?”

“No.” He paused. “Okay, kind of. But I was looking for you specifically, so I get some brownie points, right?”

“That’s not how brownie points work.” His hands squeezed your waist. 

“Then how about I make it up to you?” Shivers made your body tremble as his hands ran down your waist down to your hips. With working on the show, college, and work, both of you hadn’t had a lot of time for each other. 

“We’re supposed to be working right now -”

“We aren’t needed for another five minutes,” he reminded you. His thumbs were rubbing circles into your hips and your knees were turning to jelly under his touch. Your hands reached blindly in front of you and ran up his stomach, chest, neck, and cupped his face. Tenderly, as if he’d break if you weren’t careful, you pulled his face to yours and kissed him. 

Farlan’s lips were hot, the jagged spikes of chapped skin rubbing against your lips. Delicious heat was running through your veins at his touch. You could feel every little motion he did, from shifting his weight, to adjusting his hips. In the dark, your senses were heightened. Every little motion and every little noise that came from either of you could be felt or heard. 

A low moan rumbled from the back of his throat as you deepened the kiss, tongue gently exploring the inside of his mouth. His hands were kneading your hips and in the back of your mind you realized if this went any farther, it might lead to something serious. 

Through the speakers in the hallway they could hear the action on stage and you heard a line that came before your cue. You broke away from him. 

“Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to go help someone with a quick-change.” You squeezed his ass before leaving him alone and worked up in the hallway. 

He was definitely going to try and get back at you later tonight.  


End file.
